


DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love (Again)

by diosraphael (forfitzsimmons)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human AU, M/M, Rival Relationship, mentions of Clace, mentions of malec, one song, rival singer au, the saphael network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfitzsimmons/pseuds/diosraphael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No.” Simon huffed, acting childish.<br/>“Fine, I’ll be happy to take the stage by myself.” Raphael’s words only made Simon scowl.<br/>“Jesus, why do you always have to be such an arrogant prick?” Simon got in Raphael’s face, practically growling.<br/>“If I recall, you have a thing for arrogant pricks, so I wouldn’t talk if I were you. Too bad you will anyway.” He responded with his usual coolness, but Simon could tell he was irritated by the way he scrunched his stupid perfect eyebrows together slightly.<br/>“Well, if I recall, you liked my talking. In fact, I recall you begging me to—“<br/>“Boys!” Clary shoved herself between the two singers. “Can’t you get along for one more night? For old times’ sake? Gigs are money, just do it and get paid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if these lyrics are even right and I take no responsibility if they aren't. i don't own this song. Made for The Saphael Network's One Song challenge.

“This is the last time I’m letting Jace book my gigs.” Dressed to perform, Simon carried his acoustic guitar with a scowl.

“Don’t be dramatic, Simon. He made a good pick for an intern!” Clary was smiling despite Simon’s foul mood.

_Yeah, good choice my ass._

Simon looked up at the club, Pandemonium. It hadn’t changed a bit.

“Clary, I haven’t been back here since…”

“I _know_ , you two performed here a lot, but now that you’re going your own way you have to get some of your old fans back, go back to your roots!”

“You’re only saying that to defend your boyfriend.”

“Jace is _not_ my boyfriend.” Clary put her hands on her hips, like she was trying to look fierce. She looked more like an angry kitten.

Simon rolled his eyes, “Yeah, sure, and the only person I want to see is—“

“Hey there, Lewis.”

Simon spun around to find the man who had cut him off. The familiar gelled curls and dark eyes nearly gave him a heart attack. His heart did _not_ skip when he smirked. Not even a little.

“What are you doing here, _Santiago_?”

“I’m about to perform.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Simon whirled on Clary, looking for answers.

“Trust me, I would’ve been told if you were supposed to perform with someone! They must’ve double-booked or wanted you two to perform together.”

“No.” Simon huffed, acting childish.

“Fine, I’ll be happy to take the stage by myself.” Raphael’s words only made Simon scowl.

“Jesus, why do you always have to be such an arrogant prick?” Simon got in Raphael’s face, practically growling.

“If I _recall_ , you have a thing for arrogant pricks, so I wouldn’t talk if I were you. Too bad you will anyway.” He responded with his usual coolness, but Simon could tell he was irritated by the way he scrunched his stupid perfect eyebrows together slightly.

“Well, if _I_ recall, you _liked_ my talking. In fact, I recall you _begging_ me to—“

“Boys!” Clary shoved herself between the two singers. “Can’t you get along for one more night? For old times’ sake? Gigs are money, just do it and get paid.”

“ _Fine_ ,” both boys growled, glaring before turning away.

“Why do I always get stuck with the drama queens?” Clary muttered as she followed them inside. The club manager met them backstage.

“What up, Mags?” Simon smiled his huge dorky smile and high-fived the manager, Magnus Bane. Raphael shook his hand.

“I’m glad you both could come. I know you two aren’t doing gigs together anymore, but I thought, _just one last time_ and I just _had_ to try.”

The two boys rolled their eyes, nearly simultaneously.

“You got anything special in mind, Mags or do you want our old set?”

“You mean _your_ old set?” Raphael grumbled and Simon shot him a glare.

“You know, you could just come out and say what you mean instead of grumbling like a bitter old man.”

Before they could start fighting again, Magnus stepped in with a large, undeterred smile. “I have a song in mind, actually. I called you in early so you might have some time to practice.”

“Fun.” The two said in monotone before glaring and looking away like angry children. Clary gave a great sigh.

Magnus set them up in back room, complete with speakers, an electric piano, and couches. Raphael ran his hands over the keyboard, Simon’s eyes following them without his permission before he snapped out of it. Simon caught Raphael’s expression as he looked at the piano, full of fondness, an expression he used to aim at Simon too.

Simon cleared his throat, “So, uh, what’s the set?”

“It’s really just one song, but I promise to pay handsomely for it. An especially important patron of mine is fond of you two and I wanted to surprise him for his birthday.”

“So, what’s the song?” Raphael finally looked up from the keyboard, eyebrows raised.

“ _DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again_!”

Raphael perked up, “The Spanish version?”

“Of course, _mi amigo_. I wouldn’t make you sing the English version when your Spanish is so lovely.”

“Try not to stroke his ego too much, his head might explode,” Simon chaffed at the attention Raphael was getting, earning him a glare from said man. “I’m just glad it’s not totally out of my genre. Though, I guess this means I won’t need my guitar.” He frowned at that.

“ _Actually_ , I was hoping you could do electric guitar instead and Raphael could use the keyboard.” Magnus pulled out a guitar case from behind a couch and Simon lit up.

“Most _definitely!_ It’s been forever since I’ve played an electric; let me at ‘er!” He grinned as Magnus handed him the guitar case and he nearly missed the odd look Raphael was giving him.

“Biscuit and I will leave you two alone to practice,” Magnus offered his arm to the redhead, who smiled at him.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret, Simon,” she warned him before leaving with Magnus.

Simon glanced over at his ex and mumbled, “Too late, I already did.”

“Don’t be a baby, Si. We can get along for _one_ song, can’t we?” Though his expression seemed neutral, Simon knew the slight knit to his brow and the barely pursed lips meant he was pleading with him. He’d made the same expression every time Simon said he was going to leave and it _almost_ always worked.

“ _Fine_ , but this isn’t happening again.”

“Trust me, I know,” and the sad note to his tone surprised him before Simon decided he had imagined it.

They got to work setting up equipment and it felt like old times, throwing cords to each other to plug in, checking to make sure everything was in tune. Then, when they practiced, it was the same back and forth Simon remembered, fixing missed chords, correcting each other’s sound, switching things that didn’t seem right. He hated to admit it, but Simon _missed_ this, the easy banter, Raphael’s arrogant smirk when Simon complimented him, the rush of pride when Raphael said he sounded perfect. It was almost like they’d never broken up. _Almost_.

Simon still remembered the arguments, the trust issues, and the selfishness. He remembered being called names and being accused of trying to hog the spotlight and never listening to Raphael’s opinion. He wasn’t about to forget it, they’d been the reasons he’d left.

 _But what if we could fix it?_ Simon shook his head. Raphael was his _ex_. This wasn’t some romantic comedy where he breaks up with his One True Love only to realize his mistake and go through a bunch of hurtles to get him back. This was less _When Harry Met Sally_ and more _Legally Blonde_. He didn’t need a partner to be successful. _But it does feel nice_. Simon cursed his traitorous brain.

“You okay, Si?” Raphael was looking at him with those concerned dark eyes, his most expressive feature of all. When the rest of Raphael’s face seemed neutral, his eyes would always give away his feelings, at least to Simon. He wondered if anyone else could read Raphael as well as he could.

“Yeah, just taking a breather. I think we’ve got it down, so we should probably rest until the show.” Simon grabbed a couple of water bottles out of a nearby mini fridge and threw one to Raphael, who caught it easily. He plopped himself down onto one of the couches, awkwardly fidgeting with his water bottle. “So, uh, how’ve you been?”

Raphael rolled his eyes, “Really, Si? Small talk?”

“What would you rather me ask? ‘Hey, have you gotten a new boyfriend already?’ ‘Have you stopped being a jerk or is hating people still your hobby?’”

Raphael swore in Spanish, glaring. “I’m not the one trying to turn this into an argument, Simon.”

“First time for everything.”

“Look, I’m _sorry_ , okay? Happy now? I was an ass, but honestly _so were you_. I’ve been trying to be better, Simon, I really have. Losing you for good really hurt, but I needed that slap in the face. For a while, I’d convinced myself you’d come back to me if I just waited, but then you didn’t and I realized I’d _fucked up_. Big time.”

Whelp. Now Simon felt like a jerk. He sighed, “I—sorry, I just thought you’d try to waltz back into my life like nothing happened and I just—I can’t.” He looked away, rubbing his neck nervously.

“I know,” Raphael said the two words with a sadness Simon had never heard from him before. “After tonight, I won’t bother you again.”

His words left a sour taste in Simon’s mouth. The only response he could muster was to nod, not sure if he was agreeing or just acknowledging the words.

They sat there in awkward silence, sending curious glances at each other as they fiddled with things. Simon breathed a sigh of relief when Magnus finally came to get them for the show.

“You ready?” Raphael’s hand hovered over his shoulder, as if he wasn’t sure he was allowed the contact.

Simon pat his hand, casually pushing it down to rest on his shoulder. “Yeah, I think so.”

A soft smile took over Raphael’s face and Simon relived his initial infatuation with him all over again. He’d missed that specific smile most of all in the days following their break-up. It made him forget to breathe, made every drop of blood rush to his face, and made his heart ache like nothing else. It was the kind of smile that reached even his eyes, brightened them enough for Simon to make out the different shades in them, shining like dark gems. Simon flashed back to days spent sitting closer than normal friends might, the scent of a woody cologne and something uniquely Raphael—something like stardust and old books with a hint of citrus that made Simon feel intoxicated when he caught it.

Raphael’s hand fell away from Simon’s shoulder and the flashback faded. The look on Raphael’s face made Simon wonder if he’d flashed back too.

Grabbing the guitar, he and Raphael set up on stage. Once the show was over, they’d be back to ignoring each other, maybe never seeing each other again. Simon was starting to feel nauseous and he wasn’t sure if it was from performance anxiety or Raphael. The curtains rose and the club-goers cheered when they saw who was onstage. Simon spotted Magnus in the back with a dark haired man and guessed this was the special patron he wanted to surprise.

He looked at Raphael to make sure he was ready, taking the short nod he received as confirmation. Simon turned back to the audience and grinned.

“You guys miss us?”

The audience screamed and Simon’s adrenaline started pumping.

“As a favor to a good friend, we’re playing together this one last night. So, are you ready?”

They responded enthusiastically and Simon started the first few chords, Raphael coming in on the keyboard just like they’d practiced.

_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rockin' from side to side_

_Si-side to side_

Simon danced as he sang and played, glad Magnus had invested in clip-on mics for his performers.

_Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life_

_Back-back to life_

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_

_No control of my body_

_Ain’t I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Eyes, eyes, eyes_

For whatever reason, he found his gaze looking back to Raphael, eyes closed, mouth shaped into a wide smile, pulled from side to side by the beat of the music.

_'Cause baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it’s the last_

_Last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

His heartbeat sped up to match the beat and the adrenaline pumping through him as the crowd cheered them on kept the grin plastered on, face turned to the audience again.

_Keep downing drinks like this_

_Hope tomorrow that's just right now, now, now_

_Now, n-now, now_

_Gonna set the roof on fire_

_Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down_

_Down, d-down, down (C'mon)_

_Hands up, when the music drops_

_We both put our hands up_

_Put your hands on my body_

_Swear I seen you before_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Eyes, eyes, eyes_

Simon nearly jumped when Raphael’s eyes opened, a smirk forming on his face. He hadn’t even realized he’d turned to look at him again, but his eyes were just drawn to him, to his expression and the drops of sweat forming on his neck under the harsh stage lights.

_'Cause baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again (again)_

_So dance, dance, like it’s the last_

_Last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

Raphael’s smirk widened as his solo part came up, launching into it without hesitation, staring straight at Simon. 

_Oye Simon, ya tu sabes la jugada_

Simon felt his blood pressure spike as the whole verse ended up directed at him. His heart skipped a beat, hands starting to sweat.

_Erikah Badu can get naked then baby_

_I’m sure that you can_

_Better holla at Tyrone_

_Let him know how I jump thru your froot loops_

_Call that chico a toucan_

_We’re from the blocka blocka oh polaca_

_Where them boys get loose like waka flaca_

_Now I'm as global as soccer_

_Dale flaca_

_I wanna be your gyno not your doctor_

_Dale, abre ahi_

_Papanicolau, baby let me see_

_Yo soy el Cubanito que está tostadito_

_yo fresco? no... Ok, maybe un poquitico_

Simon nearly missed his part and was glad that the blush that probably covered his whole face could be explained away as being overheated. He went into his verse walking towards Raphael, determined to get back at the man for teasing him.

_'Cause baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_(Mr. Worldwide, let's take over the world)_

_Yeah, baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love (dale, go)_

_Fallin' in love, oh, whoa_

_So dance, dance, like it’s the last_

_Last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

When Simon finally looked away, he noticed Magnus now making out with the dark-haired man. _Oh, so it was that kind of ‘important patron’_ , _aka the boyfriend_. He could feel his lungs protest a bit, but he wanted to finish strong, focusing solely on the audience now.

_'Cause baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it’s the last_

_Last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

As the music faded out, Simon could hear his heart thrumming in his ears. The curtain closed as the audience screamed and applauded. He turned to Raphael, high on adrenaline, and pulled him into a searing kiss. Raphael gripped at his shirt, moaning into the kiss, deepening it.

Simon didn’t even process he was being pushed until he hit a wall, more focused on kissing the life out Raphael. Now, he was stuck between Raphael and the wall, content with staying there if Raphael would keep kissing him and pressing into him and holding him.

This didn't fix any of their problems, but that wasn't what this was about. Maybe they didn’t have to go back to ignoring each other, or maybe they did, but they had right now and tonight to figure out what they wanted to be, what they wanted to do.

* * *

Near the bar, Clary high-fived Magnus and his boyfriend, Alec.

"I've been trying to get them back together  _forever_. Thanks, Mags."

"No problem, Biscuit. Though, I wouldn't say I didn't get anything out of it myself," he glanced surreptitiously at his boyfriend, swollen lips curled into a grin.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes before snaking his arm around the club manager. Clary texted Jace a thumbs up and a kissy emoji.

All was right in the world tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the shitty ending. I really really am.


End file.
